Naruto Elements Redefined
by andytak3740
Summary: This is a list of elements and their properties. This will be different than the anime and manga, and will be more scientifically accurate. Well More accurate than the canon at least.
1. Primary

**Explanation**

 _These are the properties that could be achieved with an accomplished elemental ninjutsu specialist._

* * *

 **Fire**

 _Heat can overcome water before it makes contact and make it ineffective._

\- Consumption

\- Vortex

\- Explosion

\- Torch

\- Heat

\- Expansion

* * *

 **Wind**

 _If the oxygen is removed from a wind attack, it will then have the advantage over fire._

\- Vacuum

\- Vortex

\- Vibration

\- Blade

\- Pressure

* * *

 **Lightning**

 _Polarity can overcome air if used to amplify electrical current._

\- Electricity

\- Electromagnetic Wave

\- Electromagnetic Pulse

\- Electromagnetic Laser

\- Light

* * *

 **Earth**

 _Earth can redirect and absorb electricity if it is composed of the right elements._

\- Stone

\- Dirt

\- Metal ore

\- Sand

\- Particle

* * *

 **Water**

 _Fluids can erode and destabilize earth._

\- Fluid

\- Vapor

\- Ice/Cooling

\- Vortex

\- Pressure

\- Absorption


	2. Secondary

**Fire**

* * *

 **Fire/Wind**

 _Fire and wind could be combined to form rocket based transport._

\- Rocket/Propulsion

\- Vortex

\- Explosion

 **Fire/Lightning**

 _Fire energizes the electricity and electromagnetic properties._

\- High Energy Electricity

\- High Energy Electromagnetic Wave

\- High Energy Electromagnetic Pulse

\- High Energy Electromagnetic Laser

\- High Energy Light

 **Fire/Earth**

 _Liquefied earth and reforming of elemental composition/structure._

\- Molten metal

\- Magma

\- Explosion

 **Fire/Water**

 _Heated water._

\- Boil

\- Steam

* * *

 **Wind**

* * *

 **Wind/Lightning**

 _Plasma could be the most versatile and damaging of the elemental combinations._

\- Plasma Torch

\- Plasma Blade

\- Plasma Heat

\- Plasma Explosion

\- Hard Light Plasma

\- Plasma Shield

 **Wind/Earth**

 _Wind launches earth._

\- Accelerated earth/particles

 **Wind/Water**

 _Accelerated Water._

\- High speed water

\- High speed vapor

\- High speed Ice

 **Wind/Fire**

 _Heated water._

\- Boil

\- Steam

* * *

 **Lightning**

* * *

 **Lightning/Earth**

 _Earth can be flash burned or exploded._

\- Explosion

\- Glass

 **Lightning/Water**

Static water.

\- Electrified Water

 **Lightning/Fire**

 _Fire enhances the electricity and electromagnetic properties._

\- High Energy Electricity

\- High Energy Electromagnetic Wave

\- High Energy Electromagnetic Pulse

\- High Energy Electromagnetic Laser

\- High Energy Light

 **Lightning/Wind**

 _Plasma could be the most versatile and damaging of the elemental combinations_.

\- Plasma Torch

\- Plasma Blade

\- Plasma Heat

\- Plasma Explosion

\- Hard Light Plasma

\- Plasma Shield

* * *

 **Earth**

* * *

 **Earth/Water**

 _Water can arrange the elements into crystalline structures._

\- Crystal

\- Cement

 **Earth/Fire**

 _Liquefied earth and reforming of elemental composition/structure_

\- Molten metal

\- Forged metal ore to metal alloys

\- Magma

\- Explosion

 **Earth/Wind**

 _Wind launches earth._

\- Accelerated earth/projectile

 **Earth/Lightning**

 _Earth can be flash burned or exploded._

\- Explosion

\- Glass

* * *

 **Water**

* * *

 **Water/Fire**

 _Heated water._

\- Boil

\- Steam

 **Water/Wind**

 _Accelerated Water_.

\- High speed water

\- High speed vapor

\- High speed Ice

 **Water/Lightning**

Static water.

\- Electrified Water

 **Water/Earth**

 _Water can arrange the elements into crystalline structures._

\- Crystal

\- Cement


	3. Tertiary

**Fire**

* * *

 **Fire/Wind/Lightning**

 _Plasma could be the most versatile and damaging of the elemental contains all of the properties of its base elements._

\- High energy Plasma Torch

\- High energy Plasma Blade

\- High energy Plasma Heat

\- High energy Plasma Explosion

\- High energy Hard Light Plasma

\- High energy Plasma Shield

 **Fire/Wind/Earth**

 _This is known as dust release, and it creates high speed particulates. These particulates can form into various structures and emit heat._

\- High speed heated particulates

 **Fire/Wind/Water**

 _High speed and pressurized steam._

\- High energy Steam

 **Fire/Lightning/Earth**

 _The molten earth becomes magnetized._

\- High energy molten earth

\- Molten magnetic earth

 **Fire/Lightning/Water**

 _Energized Water._

\- Static steam

 **Fire/Earth/Water**

 _Energized crystals._

\- Heated crystals

\- Heated sedimentary stone

\- Boiling mud

* * *

 **Wind**

* * *

 **Wind/Lightning/Earth**

 _Known to similar to dust release. Though, it gives away its high energy for electromagnetic properties. It is known to create similar structures as dust release. These structures also emit magnetic fields._

\- High speed electromagnetic particulates

 **Wind/Lightning/Water**

\- High speed and pressurized electrified water

\- High speed static water

 **Wind/Lightning/Fire**

 _Plasma could be the most versatile and damaging of the elemental contains all of the properties of its base elements._

\- High energy Plasma Torch

\- High energy Plasma Blade

\- High energy Plasma Heat

\- High energy Plasma Explosion

\- High energy Hard Light Plasma

\- High energy Plasma Shield

 **Wind/Earth/Water**

 _Particulates, water vapor, and air pressure create clouds_.

\- Clouds

\- Tornadoes

\- Hurricanes

 **Wind/Earth/Fire**

 _This is known as dust release, and it creates high speed particulates. These particulates can form into various structures and emit heat._

\- High speed Particulates

 **Wind/Water/Fire**

 _High speed and pressurized steam._

\- High energy Steam

* * *

 **Lightning**

* * *

 **Lightning/Earth/Water**

 _Energized crystals_.

\- Explosive crystals

\- Explosive sedimentary stone

 **Lightning/Earth/Fire**

 _The molten earth becomes magnetized._

\- High energy molten earth

\- Molten magnetic earth

 **Lightning/Earth/Wind**

 _Known to similar to dust release. Though, it gives away its high energy for electromagnetic properties. It is known to create similar structures as dust release. These structures also emit magnetic fields._

\- High speed electromagnetic particulates

 **Lightning/Water/Fire**

 _Energized Water._

\- Static Steam

 **Lightning/Water/Wind**

 _High speed and pressurized electrified water_

\- High speed static water

 **Lightning/Fire/Wind**

 _Plasma could be the most versatile and damaging of the elemental contains all of the properties of its base elements._

\- High energy Plasma Torch

\- High energy Plasma Blade

\- High energy Plasma Heat

\- High energy Plasma Explosion

\- High energy Hard Light Plasma

\- High energy Plasma Shield

* * *

 **Earth**

* * *

 **Earth/Water/Fire**

 _Energized crystals._

\- Heated crystals

\- Heated sedimentary stone

\- Boiling mud

 **Earth/Water/Wind**

 _Particulates, water vapor, and air pressure create clouds._

\- Clouds

\- Tornadoes

\- Hurricanes

 **Earth/Water/Lightning**

 _Energized crystals._

\- Explosive crystals

\- Explosive sedimentary stone

 **Earth/Fire/ Wind**

 _This is known as dust release, and it creates high speed particulates. These particulates can form into various structures and emit heat._

\- High speed Particulates

 **Earth/Fire/Lightning**

 _The molten earth becomes magnetized._

\- High energy molten earth

\- Molten magnetic earth

 **Earth/Wind/Lightning**

 _Known to similar to dust release. Though, it gives away its high energy for electromagnetic properties. It is known to create similar structures as dust release. These structures also emit magnetic fields._

\- High speed electromagnetic particulates

* * *

 **Water**

* * *

 **Water/Fire/Wind**

 _High speed and pressure steam._

\- High energy Steam

 **Water/Fire/Lightning**

 _Energized Water._

\- Static Steam

 **Water/Fire/Earth**

 _Energized crystals._

\- Heated crystals

\- Heated sedimentary stone

\- Boiling mud

 **Water/Wind/Lightning**

 _High speed and pressurized electrified water_

\- High speed static water

 **Water/Wind/Earth**

 _Particulates, water vapor, and air pressure create clouds._

\- Clouds

\- Tornadoes

\- Hurricanes

 **Water/Lightning/Earth**

 _Energized crystals._

\- Explosive crystals

\- Explosive sedimentary stone


	4. Quaternary

Fire/Wind/Lightning/Earth

Known to be the strongest form of dust release. It contains high energy and electromagnetic properties. It is known to create versatile and damaging structures. These structures also emit magnetic fields, and emit high amounts of heat. Known to be a more stable and solid form of plasma.

High speed, heat, and electromagnetic particulates

Wind/Lightning/Earth/Water

Particulates, water vapor, Lightning and air pressure create storm clouds.

Storm Clouds

Storm Tornadoes

Storm Hurricanes

Lightning/Earth/Water/Fire

High speed Energized crystals.

Explosive and heated crystals

Explosive and heated sedimentary stone

Earth/Water/Fire/Wind

Particulates, water vapor, Lightning and air pressure create storm clouds.

High Energy Clouds

High Energy Tornadoes

High Energy Hurricanes

Water/Fire/Wind/Lightning

High speed, pressurized, and static steam

High speed and static steam


	5. Quinary

**Fire/Wind/Lightning/Earth/Water**

 _Known to be the strongest elemental combination. It contains high energy and electromagnetic properties. It is known to create adaptable and damaging forms, bursts, and etc. These forms can be fluid, explosive, solid, and gaseous. This is the most versatile and destructive form of plasma and element. It has the ability to replicate the properties of all base elements and fusion elements._

\- Ultimate Plasma


End file.
